


Embers

by WaterTribe20



Category: RWBY
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Femslash, First story, Futanari, Post fall of Beacon, Romance, eventual pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 12:11:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11486124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterTribe20/pseuds/WaterTribe20
Summary: Carmine Hayes is trying to get over the Fall of Beacon when she meets Braith Eisen wandering around the city. What starts out as friendship blossoms into a romance but Carr and Braith's own demons come back to haunt them. Can they make it though?





	Embers

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first RWBY story so go easy on me. It's based on my original character, Carr Hayes and another original character named Braith Eisen.
> 
> Braith is not my original character but her creator was nice enough to let me write this story with her character.
> 
> If you want know about her, check out her tumblr. https://braith-eisen-isms.tumblr.com/
> 
>  
> 
> If you want to know about Carr, check out my Tumblr. https://carr-hayes-isms.tumblr.com/post/161034633170/carrcarmine-hayes

Carr walked through Vale, seeing the all the destruction that still remained even a month after the Fall of Beacon. She sighed heavily as she pushed her way to Junior's bar but stopped when she saw a raven haired girl in the distance in a black baggy hoodie. Carr could tell that she was lost.

The huntress in training walked over and tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey, you need help?"

The shorter girl looked up, her eyes slightly hidden under her hood but she smiled. "Oh thank you. I'm not from here but I'm staying here to help."

The red head raised an eyebrow as she looked into the stranger's light brown eyes. "You sound like you're from Mistral. I'm surprised that you stayed to help out but we need the help. I'm Carmine Hayes, but call me Carr," she said as she offered a gloved hand to her.

Braith pulled her hood off and smiled as she shook the red head's hand. "Nice to meet you. My name is Braith Eisen."

Carr eyed up the robotic limbs the Mistrali had but instead of pointing them out, she simply smiled as she pulls her hand back. "It's nice to meet you too, Braith. If you need help finding your way around here, I'd be happy to show you around. Although, there's not much to see with all the destroyed buildings."

"Oh that's fine. I did most of my sightseeing before the Vytal Tournament. Right now, I'm just looking for a place to buy some new clothes."

"I can show you to the only shop in town but I can't promise that there will be anything to buy. Supplies have been scarce."

Braith shrugged. "I want to at least look if you don't mind leading me there."

Carr gave a small grin. 'Sure. Follow me."

The pair walked down the street as Braith snuck a peek at her new companion. She was fit and Braith watched as the muscles rippled under the tanned skin. She couldn't help but lick her lips before berating herself mentally. She barely knew this girl and she was eying her up like a piece of meat.

Soon the silence grew awkward and Braith hated awkward. "So, you're from Vale?" Smooth, Braith.

Carr glanced at her out of the corner her eye and let a small grin show. It's felt like ages since she smiled genuinely. "Born and raised but my mom is from Mistral. She went to school at Haven but settled down here with my dad after graduating."

Braith returned the smile. "Have you ever been to Mistral?"

"Once or twice when I was young but we didn't have much reason after my grandma died. I have fond memories though."

"It is a beautiful place. Hopefully, you get a chance to see it again."

 

"So do I," Carr said with a smile. They walked into the clothing store. Carr leaned back against the wall as she watched Braith look at what few clothes there were on the racks.

Braith sighs as she found only a few black shirts and two pairs of black jeans. She walked back over to her redheaded friend after she paid. "Well, it's better than nothing, right?"

Carr gave a sympathetic smile. "Sorry but like I said, supplies are really scarce until we get more supplies from Mistral and that's weeks away."

Braith smiled. "Well, I'm grateful that I was able to find anything." She paused as she checked her wristwatch. "Shoot, it's getting late. I should be getting back to my hotel."

Carr looked around, surprised that the sun was already starting to set. "Wow, time flies when you're having fun, I guess. Do you need an escort back to your hotel?

"Oh, it's fine. You've been so nice to me already and I've wasted enough of your time," Braith said, looking taken back by the kind offer. This girl had spent most of the day with with the Mistrali and she was sure that she better things to do.

Carr smiles. "It's ok. I need some time away from all the depressing stuff and well, you're pretty cool to talk to, Braith." She gave a grin that bordered on flirty.

Braith felt her cheeks flush at Carr's words. It was one thing to be kind but this stranger was flirting with her! She was a very good looking stranger, however. Braith grinned back, her own confidence growing. "Before you flirt with me, you should get to know me first, Carmine."

Carr blinked at her in shock before she frowned as Braith used her fully first name. "Hey I told you, it's Carr."

The Mistrali looked mischievous, saying, "Oh did you," before walking off towards the direction of her hotel. If she was just teasing, she wouldn't follow her, right?

Carr raised an eyebrow at Braith's change in attitude before grinning and running to catch up to the raven haired beauty. She blocked her path. "Hey, hey, I meant what I said. It wasn't a line to get into your pants. You are really chill and I would really like to get to know you better. How about drinks at Junior's tonight, on me?"

Braith looked up at the taller girl. Wow she was a stubborn one but there wasn't any harm on taking her up on her offer. "Okay, I suppose I could use a night to unwind. It's been really stressful lately."

Carr's light blue eyes lit up as she grinned happily. "Great! I'll pick you up in an hour or two?"

Carr's happiness infectious as Braith smiled back. She wrote down her address and room number. "Sure. I'll be waiting." She handed the slip of paper to her new friend.

Carr took it and her grin widened. "Sweet, I can't wait! See you tonight, Braith!" Carr ran off, excited to get ready.

Braitt chuckled at her new friend's antics but her heart pounded in her chest as she head back to her hotel room. She couldn't believe someone as gorgeous as Carr even noticed her! Braith berated herself again. It was just drinks, not a date. Braith shook her head and laid back on her bed, her eyes drooping. Just a quick nap wouldn't hurt her.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked it! Please no burns or hate. I haven't written in four years.


End file.
